Mochina Island
Description Mochina Island is a large busy island known for it's capital city and strong army. The king is known to be a kind, fare goofball, but a vengeful leader when angered. It was plagued by Dark Guilds until The Twilight Phoenix Guild was set up. Due to their work the Guild is considered a specialised police force and have been given full arresting powers. Culture General The culture on the island is very relaxed and chilled for the most part. Everyone is hard working and industrious able to get through life even during the hardest times. They are also very strong fighters due to the number of Dark Guilds that used to plague the streets. Religion The Mochina Islanders see phoenixes as their gods. This is due to a legend that Mochina Island is the location of the Void Gate, the portal to the Phoenix King's world. Phoenix Slayers are seen as "Blessed Mages" due to their interactions with phoenixes. Sports Other than the Annual Mage Tournement the islanders enjoy a ball game called Break-Ball the sport involves two teams of 9 men and women (11 substitutes) who's goal is to get a small ball into either a tube angled at 45 degrees or a goal behind one of the players. The rules are simple to follow and are seperated into two types depending on the type of game (mage or non-Mage). The area is a an oval shape pitch with a 30-40 feet tall wall surrounding it to allow the players to run or leap from it. It pitch also has markings that divide certain sections such as the two halves and the free shot zone. Mage Rules *Magic can be used, but must be limited to non fatal attacks to slow or injure the opposing team (basic spells only) *The spells permitted can be used anyway possible. *Physical contact is allowed but like Magic no fatal strikes. *Do not attack the ref or stop him/her from doing his/her job *Do not attack an injured or unconsious player. *Substitute players can only take action if they repalce another player. *No forbiddon or Dark Magic allowed. *Do not attack the spectators or medical teams. *No arena destroying magic. *Fouling an opposing player in the free shot zone means the victim gains a free shot at the goal. Non Mage Rules All the same as Mage Rules but without the magic based ones. The 3 islands surround Mochina Island also play this sport and hold the Break-Ball Champion League. Which Mochina's team The White Dragons have won 7 times in a row in both the Mage and Non Mage leagues. Military & Police The Mochina Armed Forces are powerful and deadly in a fight, all are well trained and skilled in combat. They're mages are also powerful and can hold their own against anyone. Out of the 14.5 million people on the island only 5 million are in the military and another 500,000 in the police. The Police are well trained with regular humans and mages mixed in together into 5 Divisions; Mage Division, Special Division, Enforcement Division, PR Division & Command and Logistic Division. Armed Forces Regular Forces The Regular men and woman who fight within the Army, Navy and Militia are well trained and equipt. Though not amazingly deadly they have built a reputation on never quitting during conflict. The comman weapons are swords, axes, spears, crossbows, various types of halberds and maces. Armor consists of (depending on the type of soldier) scale-mail, plate armor and shields. Officers normally wear capes and tabards to show their rank. Mages wear grim and dark armor to add a certain fear factor to themselves. Special Forces The Special Forces of the island are known as The War Guards. These men and woman are the best of the best amoung the mages and regular warriors are trained to the point The steam knight by reaper78-d3ahm0x.jpg|Cerimonial Armour Warrior by Wen Xaeroaaa.jpg|Officer's Armor SAMURAI KNIGHT by yutori custom.jpg|General's Armour Ulryden warrior2 by 343guiltyspark-d4wk1yy.jpg|Royal Guard Warrior & Mage Some other dude by titanbolzen-d3dxgtq.jpg|Warrior (Enforcement Division) Talisman city watch by jbcasacop-d5sq9l1.jpg|Regular Police (2 warriors at front & 1 mage in back) Paladin druid knight by aphextal-d5ci9o8.jpg|Police Mage (Special Division) Grand knight by jkuo-d3ctsw1.jpg|Warrior Captain (Regular Forces) Cleric comm by yamao-d61yq9x.jpg|Warrior-Mage (regular army) Berserker by mabuart-d39p51l.jpg|Special Forces Warrior Wraithborne by el grimlock-d5rokr0.jpg|Militia Officer (blacksmith normally) 1a7499c69bbbb7c886f6593ba794c097-d4kypmp.jpg|Militia Warrior (hunter normally) Mage by JoeSlucher.jpg|Special Forces Mage Crow mage by noiprox-d4hoqzl.jpg|Special Forces Mage Armor concept by stefan21-d48vfle.jpg|Warrior (Enforcement Division Officer) High priest by goldendaniel-d5einnm.jpg|Warrior-Mage General (Regular Army) where they can work without support or a great deal of equipment. Theiyr armor is unique to each member but their cerimonial armor is heavy plate that covers their entire body a large sword and shield with the royal crest of Mochina Island. These fighters are so fear and are hardly seen they're considered myths amoung the military. They recruit out of certain unique soldiers that are then listed either MIA or KIA after major conflicts. Militia These brave men and women are part time soldiers made up of the civilian population. Though part time they are very skilled and determind. Unlike the regular armed forces they are train in less conventual methods of combat using their city to their advantage. They also use homemade weapons, such as firebombs and booby traps. Police Mage Division This Division deals with Mage related crimes which include terrorism, arson, murder, assassination and kidnapping. They're made up of regular people and mages. These guys utilse anti-mage gear made by the R&D sub-division within the Command and Logistic Division. They also enjoy the aid of the several Mage Guilds around the island thanks to the rulings involving the guilds by The Mochina Council. Special Division The Special Division deal with internal affairs such as police killing police, corruption within the force etc. Members of this division aren't that liked due to their attitude to other police officers. Enforcement Division These officers are the meat and potatos of the Police Force. Made of of mages and regular people they deal with the basic crimes (robberies, murder, muggings, assualts etc) and sometimes do cross over with the other divisions except the special division (unless it's an internal matter). They all wear a similar uniform which consists of a formal jacket and trousers with a three point hat. PR Division These men and woman deal with reporting any police related events to the public and keeping the Police's reptation at a high standard. They are actually some of the most well liked members of the polcie and are generally freidnly and relaxed. Command and Logistic Division These are the men and women who run the police and sort out their equipment and supplies. Without these relativly unsung members the police force wouldn't be able to do much. Royal Guard The Royal guard are a special case. These warriors and mages are the best of the best, posessing skills greater than the army's Special Forces. There are 3 factions within the guards. The Wolves These are the assassins for the royal family. They are rarely seen unless your a target. They take action against the most dangerous of threats such as inhumanly powerful Dark Mages and kings. However they aren't afraid to kill members of the Mochina royal family or leadership (both civil and military) if they are found to be traitors. The Hawks These are the spymasters and mitresses of the Mochina Island. They can get any infomation they want by any means. This makes them surprisingly good assassins as well, but that is jsut a side effect of they're methods. The Bulls The personal security force for the Mochina Royal Family. The most commonly seen members of the Royal Guard. They use the best armour and weapons and have some of the best magical training (They normally train with the Mochina Guilds). Locations Braavos City Braavos City is the captial of the island and the largest city. It has many disctricts sperated into the quaters, these are the major areas of the city and are listed as; The Industrial Qauter, The People's Quater, The Noble Quater and The Military Quater. Each have they're own feel to them and are open to all to enter. Noble Quater The Noble Quater is located south of the main portion of the city. Ringed by the Viden Mountains it is well protected from attack. The peopel who live here are mainly members of the Mochina Council or people who canafford the prices for the homes such as business men and women or high ranking military officials. The Royal Palace The Royal Palace is actually located jsut outside the city's bay in the Noble Quater. While it may seem like a tactical mess up it's actually a genius idea, the location of the palace is a natural fortress. The palace has a giant plot of land with a small forest dominating the eastern side and a beautiful rose garden to the west. The security messures are impressive as well. Statues and empty suits of armour are actually enchanted to come alive at a certain level of danger to aid the guards in defending the palace. At the centre of the palce building itself is the great hall where the King holds massive feasts, parties and meetings. It also houses a giant training area for the guards and the king himself. Industrial Quater The Industrial Quater is where all the weapons, ships and armour is made for the military and police. It is filled with blacksmiths and forges with little to no homes except for the gew hundred or so smiths who live there with their families. The Twilight Hall The Hall is the headquaters of the Twilight Phoenix Guild. It is a large building atop a 1000 steps, the design is different from any other building around it. It has pagoda style roofs and panelled walls, the front gate is large and heavy with two giant stone warriors standing at it's sides. Military Quater The area that is dominated by the numerous barracks and armories, it is also wear the Minestry of Defence and Warfare is located The Royal Mochina Military Academy This is were all military officers get trained to lead and fight they're men. While over 700 potentual officers apply and learn only 350 pass. The rest are recruited into the amry, special forces or in some cases Militia to aid in training and combat. People's Quater This si where the bulk of the citizens of Braavos City live. It is a well kept urban area with large markets and friendly people. 90% of all Braavos citizens live and work here in the various stores and resturants. The Mochina Institue of Magical Research and Oddities. This is the place to go to find out infomation on magical spells and legends. Many retired mages work here due to the ease of life and relaxed nature of the institue. It also has a secret room where the "12 Cursed Items" are kept. These weapons and reaments are dripping with black and death magic, and are as such illegal and are locked away in a magic vault. Industry The Mochina Island is known for it's weapons making, their blades are light and durable and are highly prized when crafted by the legendary smiths. Trivia The island is very up to date with new and events in the other countries in Earth-Land. Mainly Fiore and events such as the Grand Magic Games and the Lullaby attack. The news mainly comes from traders and merchants who arrive on the island. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Locations Category:Island